With Him
by Rst
Summary: "Kau kembali, Kyo-kun." Aku hanya diam tanpa berontak. Kyo-kun? Bukankah tadi sudah kusebutkan namaku? Pemuda ini sangat membingungkan, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui asal usul dari pemuda ini; Rokudo Mukuro. - 2 Shoot -


With Him

Chapter 1

Rst: Happy Birthday Tousan o0o! (**Keiko no Midori)**

Kyo: Maaf telat Tousan!

Tenma: Tousan? Siapa O.o?

Rst: Hahaha, itu Tousan di FB~ Klo Te-chan punya FB pasti tahu jga~ Btw Gomen telat bgt publisnya '' *Pundung*

Kyo: Kamu malas ngetiknya, makanya nggak jadi-jadi

Rst: Gomen DX

Tenma: Entah ngerti atau nggak, kita mulai saja ya Master...

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: 6918 and 6927 (Untuk pertama kalinya buat pair ini XD *Bangga*/PLAK)

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(semoga nggak ada -w-), Maksa banget

o

o

o

_**DAY 1**_

Sinar mentari masuk lewat jendela kecil yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku.

"Aku… masih hidup?" Aku kemudian memegangi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi... sepertinya ada yang berbeda "Eh?" Kemudian aku mencoba berbicara sendiri. "Suaraku?" Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat aku berbaring kemudian menuju cermin besar yang tergantung disebelah lemari yang sepertinya tempat untuk menyimpan pakaian.

Dari pantulan cermin yang berada didepanku, terlihat kedua bola mataku yang semula berwarna coklat karamel berubah menjadi biru gelap dengan bentuk mata yang tajam. Rambutku yang semula berwarna coklat keemasan juga berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Tubuh pendekku berubah menjadi tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya.

"Kenapa?" Kurasakan mataku melebar setelah melihat pantulan cermin didepanku ini. Panampilanku sangat berubah! Mata, rambut, tubuh semuanya! "Ada apa denganku?"

"Ah? Kyo-kun? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sumber suara itu berasal dari belakang tepat dimana aku pertama kali berbaring. Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, kulihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru gelap yang dibelakangnya dibuat menyerupai… nanas?

"A-Aku kenapa?" Tanyaku mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti dari pemuda yang semula bersuara dari arah belakangku.

"Hahaha… Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat sambil tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Saat kuperhatikan lekat-lekat pemuda tersebut, ternyata warna dari kedua bola mata pemuda tersebut berlainan; merah pekat dengan biru laut gelap. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya karena lampu kamar ini tidak dihidupkan, maka penerangan hanya bersumber dari sinar matahari yang hanya bisa melewati jendela kamar.

"Ba-baiklah." Aku hanya bisa menjawab sambil tertunduk.

Kami berdua kemudian menuruni tangga. Sepertinya pemuda ini ingin mengajakku menuju dapur agar aku membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ano… Sebenarnya ini dimana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kau siapa?" Tanyaku beruntun kepada pemuda didepanku ini.

"Oya oya? Aku sampai lupa." Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian menatapku lekat dengan sepasang bola matanya yang berbeda warna. "Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, kau bisa memanggilku Mukuro" Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. "Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian masih tetap memasang senyumannya.

"Ah? Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jawabku kemudian menjabat tangannya. Pipiku sedikit memerah melihat senyumnya dari dekat.

Tapi baru sebentar saja aku menjabat tangannya, ia tiba-tiba saja menarikku kedalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat.

"Kau kembali, Kyo-kun." Aku hanya diam tanpa berontak. Kyo-kun? Bukankah tadi sudah kusebutkan namaku? Pemuda ini sangat membingungkan, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui asal usul dari pemuda ini; Rokudo Mukuro.

_**DAY 2**_

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang kuingat bahwa sebenarnya aku berada dalam rumah sakit karena terserang penyakit dan nyawaku diperkirakan tidak akan selamat. Tetapi saat aku dalam keadaan koma, aku tidak merasakan 'orang itu' membesukku atau bahkan menanyakan keadaanku saat dirumah sakit. Tapi saat aku tersadar pertama kali, Mukuro-san (kutambahkan -san untuk memanggilnya) sama sekali tidak menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa berada disini dan dalam tubuh yang sering ia sebut "Kyo-kun" ini. Tetapi, sepertinya Mukuro-san sangat mencintaiku maksudku mencintai 'tubuh ini'.

"Mukuro-san! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Sekarang aku sedang memasak sarapan untuk Mukuro-san. Aku memanggilnya yang berada di ruang tamu sambil memberi tahukan bahwa hidangan pagi ini telas selesai kubuat.

"Baiklah Kyo-kun." Mukuro-san beranjak bangun dari sofa ruang tamu kemudian menuju ruang makan. Aku menaruh sarapan yang baru saja kusiapkan khusus untuk Mukuro-san ke atas meja.

Langsung saja Mukuro-san mengambil sendok dan garpu kemudian melahap sarapan yang telah kubuat , disela-sela kunyahannya kedengar Mukuro-san mengatakan "Engak." (baca: enak) Dengan mulut yang terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Hahaha" Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Mukuro-san seperti itu. Baru kali ini ada orang mengatakan seperti itu terhadapku. Sangat berbeda dengan 'orang itu'. "Kalau mulutmu penuh jangan berbicara, Mukuro-san."

"Bhahiha, Kho-ku." (baca: Baiklah, Kyo-kun) Balasnya tidak jelas karena makanan didalam mulutnya menghambatnya untuk berkata dengan baik. Aku kembali tertawa, sedangkan Mukuro-san hanya tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Kyo-kun tidak makan?" Tanyanya dengan jelas karena makanan dimulut Mukuro-san sudah ditelannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan roti isi tadi." Balasku lembut.

Usai dari sarapan, Mukuro-san langsung menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting untuk dibawanya berangkat kerja. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan Vongola yang bergerak dalam kegiatan Mafia. Yang kutahu hanya itu darinya setelah melihat berkas-berkas penting yang prioritas terbanyak tercantum nama Vongola disetiap lembarnya dan pembahasan tentang Mafia.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, Kyo-kun." Ia kemudian mengecup lembut dahiku kemudian pergi.

"Selamat jalan."

Aku kembali kedapur untuk merapikan beberapa peralatan makan kemudian mencucinya sampai bersih. Setelah selesai, dipojok ruang makan terdapat tempat menyimpat alat-alat kebersihan yang diberi tahu oleh Mukuro-san.

"Oke!" Aku melipat kedua lengan bajuku kemudian mengambil alat-alat kebersihan. "Sekarang waktunya bersih-bersih!" Teriakku bersemangat.

Kini aku sedang berada diruangan dimana Mukuro-san biasa bekerja. Aku ingin sekali membersihkan ruangannya agar dia menjadi nyaman saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Debu-debu yang menumpuk membuatku sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Ruang kerja Mukuro-san kotor sekali! Kalau bekerja dalam keadaan ruangan yang kotor begini dia bisa saja terserang penyakit!

PLAAAK

"Aduh!" Saat aku berusaha membersihkan meja kerja bagian bawah milik Mukuro-san, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terkena benda keras yang terjatuh dari atas. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku bingung melihat benda yang tadi mengenai kepalaku.

Jam pasir. Itu kesanku pertama kali setelah melihat benda tersebut. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya ini sebuah benda keramat yang nilainya cukup tinggi. Terlihat dari sisi-sisi dari jam pasir tersebut yang berkilau seperti emas asli. Pasir didalamnya juga bukanlah pasir biasa malainkan serbuk kristal dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah pasir atau lebih tepatnya serbuk kristal yang ada didalam ini sama sekali tidak mau jatuh walau aku membolak-balikkannya.

"Uwaaah? Keren!" Aku hanya takjub sendiri melihat keindahan jam pasir ini. Kuperhatikan baik-baik jam pasir tersebut, banyak sekali ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat disana. Tapi setelah aku melihat bagian bawah dari jam pasir tersebut, aku menyadari ada sebuah ukiran nama yang ada disana. "Eh? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Itu'kan… namaku?"

Bingung dengan jam pasir tersebut, aku memutuskan menghiraukannya saja dan kutaruh kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Aku pulang!" Hari ini Mukuro-san pulang malam.

"Ah! Selamat datang, Mukuro-san." Balasku saat melihat Mukuro yang kini sedang melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian pergi menuju ke dapur dimana aku sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Kyo-kun" Panggilnya kemudian memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa kaget dan tidak melawan dengan perilaku Mukuro-san. Kurasakan nafasnya di bagian perpotongan antara leher dan pundak bagian kiriku.

"A-ada apa, Mu-mukuro-san?" Kalimat yang kukeluarkan sedikit terputus-putus saking malunya. Tangan Mukuro-san memegangi daguku kemudian menariknya hingga wajahku menjadi menjorok kebelakang menghadap kearahnya.

"Kyo-kun…" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi belum sempat aku membalas panggilannya, Mukuro-san sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibir miliknya.

Aku tidak berontak. Tapi saat kurasakan lidah milik Mukuro-san masuk kedalam mulutku, barulah aku memberi respon. Berontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mukuro-san. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, kekuatan Mukuro-san terlalu kuat. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya, Mukuro-san melepaskan ciumannya tetapi tetap memelukku.

"Mukuro-san? A-ada apa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Kyo-kun." Mukuro-san hanya tersenyum mesum. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya.

"Oya oya? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau masih syok saat aku menciummu?"

"Bukan begitu… tapi…" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Memang benar yang dikatakan Mukuro, tapi bukan itu alasan utama mengapa aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seperti ini.

"Kfufufu~ Tapi apa, Kyo-kun?"

"Itu… em… Sebenarnya tugasku 'menempati' tubuh ini apa Mukuro-san? Dari sejak kita bertemu, ingin sekali aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini kepadamu." Balasku kemudian membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Kfufufu~" Balas Mukuro-san kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah. Karena kau ingin sekali mendapatkan jawabannya akan kujelaskan. Tapi..." Mukuro-san menggantung kalimat selanjutnya, jari telunjuk milik Mukuro-san menyentuh bibirku "Kau harus menciumku dulu" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Aku hanya bisa memberikan respon orang lemot kehadapannya. Bukankah barusan? Aaaagh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Mukuro-san!

"Em…" Aku kemudian memajukan wajahku kehadapannya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya "Su-sudah! Lalu je-jelaskan!" Walau hanya 5 detik waktu kecupanku itu, tapi tetap saja membuat wajahku panas.

"Kfufufu~ Kau lucu sekali~" Mukuro-san mengelus kepalaku

"Sekarang jelaskan Mukuro-san!" Teriakku sekali lagi.

"Oya oya? Kamu tidak sabaran sekali, Kyo-kun." Mukuro-san tersenyum nakal kearahku. "Jadi-"

Teng Teng Teng

Suara dentingan jam yang menandakan jam tidur telah tiba berbunyi. Tepat pada pukul 11 malam.

"Kfufufu~ Waktunya tidur Kyo-kun." Mukuro-san kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi menuju kamar tidur. Aku hanya bisa mematung ditempat karena saking cepatnya Mukuro-san berkata dan menghilang dari tempat.

Setelah selang watu kira-kira 3 menit, barulah aku tersadar. Langsung saja aku berteriak "MUKURO-SAN! JELASKAN DULU!" mengatakan itu kemudian menyusul Mukuro-san.

_**DAY 3**_

"Kfufufu~ Kyo-kun~ Kamu kok ngambek begitu?" Pagi ini, Mukuro-san terus menggodaku saat aku memasak. Kejadian kemaren membuatku kesal, maka dari itu hari ini aku memutuskan menghiraukan dan bersikap ketus kepadanya.

"Sarapannya jadi." Aku meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat dan sandwich di meja makan. Mukuro-san duduk manis sambil terus tersenyum kearahku.

"Kyo-kun~" Panggilnya lagi dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Apa?" Jawabku dengan nada ketus.

"Suapin~" Mintanya manja.

"Tidak! Nanti kau terlambat bekerja, Mukuro-san." Aku menolaknya tegas dengan mengeluarkan alasan agar dia berhenti memintaku menyuapinya.

"Kfufufu~ Hari ini aku cuti. Jadi kau maukan menyuapiku? Please?" Alasanku kini sama sekali tidak ampuh. Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menuju kearah Mukuro-san kemudian mengambil sendok makannya dan menyendokannya kesup hangat. Dengan cara sedikit kasar, aku menyuapinya.

"Kyo-kun~ Jangan kasar begitu dong~" Mukuro-san protes dengan caraku menyuapinya.

"Berisik!" Jawabku kerus.

* * *

"Kyo-kun! Kita kencan yuk!" Mukuro-san tiba-tiba berseru saat kami berdua sedang meningkmati acara movie yang disiarkan di televise. Aku yang saat itu sedang meminum jus jeruk, tiba-tiba menyembutnya keluar saking kagetnya dengan perkataan Mukuro-san yang terlalu mendadak.

"A-apa?"

"Kita kencan! Kita pergi kemanapun Kyo-kun inginkan!" Serunya sekali lagi. Nadanya terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu menahu daerah sekitar sini." Benar saja. Aku berada didalam tubuh ini saja penyebabnya aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"Oya oya? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi penentu kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Emm…" Sebenarnya aku memilih bersantai dirumah dari pada pergi jalan-jalan entah-itu-kemana bersama Mukuro-san. Tetapi melihatnya yang sangat bersemangat saat mengajakku pergi bersamanya, aku merasa tidak tega. "Baiklah, Mukuro-san." Setelah berpikir lama, aku memutuskan menyetujui ajakan dari Mukuro-san.

"Kfufufufu" Dia hanya bisa tertawa 'Kfufu'nya tentu dengan suara lebih keras dari biasanya. "Jalan-jalannya besok pukul 10 pagi ya!"

~~~TBC~~~

Rst: *Speclees*

Tenma: Master kenapa?

Rst: I-I-I-I-Itu… Rst lupa… kalau tubuh yang dimasuki Tsu-kun itu Hibari!

Kyo: Terus?

Rst: Terus! Ya terus DX!

Kyo & Tenma: *SWT*

Kyo: Kamu ngerti cibi?

Tenma: Nggak -w-''

Kyo *SWT*

Tenma: -Emm…- Tentang Tsuna yang merasuki tubuh Hibari itu terinspirasi oleh Fic milik **You**-Senpai ^o^/

Kyo: -ehem- Baiklah cerita special (yang diluar rencana menjadi 2 shoot) khusus untuk Birthday Tousan selesai ^^

Tenma: Tunggu chapter 2nya ya, Tousan~ *ikut2an manggil Tousan*


End file.
